


Warmth

by amyfortuna



Series: 2016 Season of Kink (Card 1) [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Collars, F/F, First Time, Mentor/Protégé, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Galadriel becomes Melian's protégé, but wants to be her lover too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfils my Season of Kink square for possession/collars.

"Kneel down." Melian's voice was firm and clear, and with only a brief hesitation, Artanis dropped to her knees. She felt very small there. Melian was a good head taller than her when she was standing; kneeling, she only came up to the Maia's thighs. 

She suppressed a smile. Any one of her own people, and she would have made some joke about being exactly the right height for certain things, but Melian was her Maiarin mentor, her kin by marriage, a mother and a wife, all combined into one tall, fair form. 

Her hair, dark as night and loose about her shoulders, tickled Artanis' face as Melian bent to put a collar on her. It was of soft dark leather, studded with emeralds, and wrapped easily around her throat. "Do you wish to serve me, Artanis of the Noldor?" Melian asked, fastening the collar. "Will you obey me in everything? Will you be mine to do with as I will, until I release you from my service?"

"I do and I will," Artanis said, breathless. She wished she could know if Melian meant her words like they sounded: an erotic invitation to submit to her in every way. Or was this a mere ritual invitation to submit to her mentorship? Melian was wed, after all, and kin to the Valar who had handed down laws and customs of marriage and sexuality to the Eldar upon arrival in Valinor. She would surely be no less constrained than her kin across the Sea. 

Everything going through Artanis' mind fled as Melian then laid a kiss, slow and intimate, on her mouth. Her mouth opened half in shock, half in desire, and Melian pressed her tongue inside Artanis' mouth. 

Artanis could barely hold herself upright. She was dizzy with arousal and need, throbbing with exquisite pain between her legs, wet and warm and so very much on fire than she could not resist pressing the heel of her hand against herself. She needed to come, needed Melian to make her come. 

"My own," Melian said, drawing back a little. Artanis' upturned face was very near hers, eyes wide with ecstasy bordering on worship. "Lie back." 

Artanis eased herself down onto the forest floor, spreading her legs out, allowing them to fall open, all but exposing herself to Melian's gaze. Her eyes pleaded wordlessly for Melian to give her release. 

"Pull your skirts up," Melian said, voice low and commanding. Artanis felt her heart leap inside her breast, and obeyed, tugging her skirts above her waist, exposing her wet cunt to Melian's eyes. Gracefully, Melian knelt down and drew a finger over Artanis' cunt, gathering her shining wetness on a finger and bringing it to her mouth. 

She smiled at the taste. "Good," she said gently, leaning down to caress Artanis' trembling thighs. "Let's begin." 

Artanis could not restrain her cries when Melian's tongue swiped across her clit. The heat of her mouth was like writhing naked in the unblemished light of Laurelin, like a long-ago memory of sweet summer days, too long clouded by the thought of frozen darkness. Melian brought that warmth back to her with just a touch. 

It didn't take long at until Artanis was gasping out her release, throbbing helplessly against Melian's lips. Even after she came, Melian pressed against her, pulling out tiny aftershocks and hot bursts of pleasure for what seemed an eternity. 

"Yours," Artanis panted, overcome and wrung out, the collar at her throat deliciously tight. "Yours." She felt Melian smile against her hip. 

"Yes," Melian said, warm and low. "Mine."


End file.
